metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chozo
Please Improve I am nominating this article for improvement as the Chozo have an integral role throughout all of the Metroid series. Also, if possible can we can some better referencing in this article. Statuary 01:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Really? Really? Is this seriously all we have on the Chozo? That's just sad. I absolutely agree, and I vow to improve this article. Gaiacarra 20:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Note that I never said when I'd do it. Gaiacarra 22:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Chozo Returning? Don't think so dude. Aether said the natural inhabitants were returning to normal and fixing their world, Tallon IV just said it was recovering from the effects. No mention of the Chozo whatsoever. They still remain non-existant as of Metroid Prime 3. --Squee! 14:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC) what about metroid 2,super metroid,metroid fusion? Smash bros didnt ssbm say they ran GF for somtime? Samusiscool2 12:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Trivia mistake? The only games where the relics of the Chozo are not present are Metroid Prime Hunters, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Fusion. I (having been playing Metroid Fusion recently) remember an item (the charge Beam I think ) being held by a Chozo Statue. The statue soon morphed into an enemy, but does this not count as a Chozo relic? :That is a fake chozo statue. Not real. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Trivia: Samus' Power Suit, Dryn, and Mother Brain; "Chozo" is Both Singular and Plural Depending on the Context I have a problem with the explanation in the first trivia. The Chozo bust of Dryn simply says that Dryn was a key scientist in Power Suit technology. It does not state anywhere that Dryn was responsible for the creation of Samus' Power Suit. The person who placed this trivia in may have misread the Scan Visor's data or the manga. The date for which the Power Suit was first created is long before Samus' birth. In regard to the word "Chozo," I have noticed the information here writes "Chozo" with an apostrophe "S" when speaking of the Chozo in plural form. However, nowhere is the word "Chozo" used with an apostrophe "S," neither in the Instruction Manuals, nor in the games. For example, in the Metroid Prime Instruction Manual, page 7, it begins, "The Chozo." It also writes, "Even as their society reached its technological peak, however, the Chozo felt their spirituality wane." The rest of the page writes, "the Chozo" when referring to more than one Chozo. --Metroid Fan 15:00, December 21, 2008 (GMT) but the possessive form still needs an apostrophe S samus' original suit that the chozo gave her may not be from dryn but what about the "Fully powered suit" from zero mission(and all the other games I guess) Chozo crossed with Metroids?! Okay, someone please tell me I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing. In the gallery the chozo have the "teeth" on their arms just like Samus had in Fusion. Does this mean that some Chozo fused with Metroids for like warriors or something. It's freaking me out. The Exterminator 02:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Dunno... I'm gonna make an MDb post and ask about it after I post the rest of these images... I'd been trying to re-find these for years... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Anyone else noticed this? The Exterminator 19:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I did, but I'd like to look at some more Chozo art before I try to make sense of it. I think this "style" may actually go back to Super Metroid, but I won't be sure until I look around. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :At least since Metroid Prime. Look at the picture in the infobox. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC)]] My main question is: exactly what does this mean? #After Metroids were created, Chozo fused their blood with Metroid's. #The Chozo already had this DNA and created Metroids with it by fusing it with another creature (possibly Arachnus, since its similarity to Omega Metroids). The Exterminator 14:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Where do you see that? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :He sees the razors from Samus' Fusion suit on the Chozo's arms. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Mentioned by Luminoth In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, one of the first luminoth lore(history)mentions the Chozo.(MetroidX99 23:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC)) Yes. So it does. If I may ask, what was your point? Do you think it should be added somewhere? Did someone ask? Or was it just a random statement? I'd like to know. <--(No sarcasm in this statement.)--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Metroid Prime 2 The Power Bomb is specifically called a Chozo artifact, so there ''are Chozo relics found in MP2. I'm not entirely sure what the thrust of the trivia statement is, but at the least, MP2 could be included if it was changed to just "Chozo architecture". What happened to the chozo The Chozo Lore in Metroid Prime clearly give a sequence of ascendence, but that later when the Great Poison lands on the planet they are more or less pulled back into a semi-corporial form. It is unclear if only some or all were pulled back. Many, perhaps most if not all eventually go mad, and at some point die (perhaps the maddened ones are what the space pirates hunted?). It is implied that all that returned may have perished. The exact timeframe is unclear, since the Chozo have limited prescience, but the last were either there by the time the Space pirates and Samus came, or at least could see that far into the future. The article currently reads as though Metroid Prime offered two contradictory explanations, either assention or going mad while in the semi-corporeal state. The game is perfectly clear that both occured in sequence. This should be rectified. It is bad enough that other official sources give other explanations besides the one in metroid prime, so lets not make it any more complicated by making it sound as if metroid prime is inconsitant here. 05:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree. In addition, Prime rewrote a few of the Chozo Lore in the Trilogy version. (In addition to the few Pirate Logs.) I'm going to try to make time to copy them down soon. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Some of them actually managed to leave the planet to an unknown destination, never to be seen again :( ( 00:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC)) Chozo Names The article notes that there is no explanation for why the Chozo of Zebes have color/word names (like Gray Voice) whereas the Elysian Chozo have wholly alien-sounding names. I suppose it makes no sense to imagine that the language being spoken in the manga was the Chozo language, and therefore Chozo names are always a color/word combination, though rendered in their own language? The only problem with this supposition appears to be that Samus presumably speaks Chozo and would understand the names as rendered, though it is equally valid that she simply doesn't translate the names in her head - I don't hear a name derived from words in another language and immediately translate it into English. Atypicaloracle 17:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation Does anybody know if it's TSJOZO or KOZO? I thought it was KOZO, because 'ch' at the beginning of a word is usually pronounced as 'k'. Kihunter 20:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What? It's pronounced Chozo. With a ch sound. <_< Dazuro 03:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Its TSJOZO (i refer to the word 'chance' to know how its pronounced). If you want to hear further confirmation, go check out how the word is pronounced in the amazing Metroid Retrospective at gametrailers.com (http://www.gametrailers.com/game/the-metroid-retrospective/5261) or listen to one of the AU 242's lines in Prime 3: she says the word Chozo (tsjozo) when you are looking for the Spider Ball upgrade in Elysia. ( 03:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) They also say it in Metroid Prime Pinball and in the EU/Trilogy version of Prime 1. Dazuro 03:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks. Kihunter, 11:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Misplaced Trivia I want to let people know that a good portion of the Trivia presented in the article doesnt exactly belong there. In fact, that misplaced portion, which talks about the statuaries the chozo built, should be relocated in the Chozo Statue article, which i will do soon enough. ( 00:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC)) Well, i ended up copying the trivia and then splitting it to both the Chozo statue and Torizo articles. ( 01:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC)) Question regarding the Chozo known as De'la. The image in the article of the statue of De'la on Bryyo Ice says that he/she is from Elysia. I read the scan of the statue, and it doesnt seem like there's anything that confirms with 100% certainty that this Chozo was from Elysia is there? Other than the similarities in name with the Elysian Chozos, we can't really say this as fact. For all we know, the Chozos who came into contact with Bryyonians were another group different from both Zebes and Elysia. (Latinlingo 08:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC)) The name and proximity are really all we have. In fact, I'd argue that it looks more like a Tallonian Chozo than an Elysian, from its manner of dress compared to the two planets' statues. But either way, its homeworld isn't confirmed. Dazuro 08:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I wonder where you get "Elysia" from. The scan has no mention of that word... Shadowblade777 08:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) If you think this is really a problem, maybe you should also concern yourself with Platinum Chest. I recall reading in the manga that Old Bird was happy that the other Chozo had come from different places. So it is possible that Platinum Chest is not a Zebesian. As for De'la, we have no proof if he is from Elysia, or Bryyo, or even Tallon IV. Tallon IV takes about 400 years after planet Elysia. With this, it may be inferred that De'la is an Elysian. However, that does not necessarily mean that he is. As Dazuro said, De'la just might be Tallonian, based off of the clothing De'la is wearing. Also, from the Age of Science: "The ships of Bryyo sped to the stars, in all directions, bearing the banner of peace. Soon we found stellar bretheren in the Chozo, the Luminoth, and the Ylla. Starborn knowledge came to Bryyo, and we gladly sent our wisdom to our new friends in return." It appears that the ships of Bryyo went out, rather than the Chozo going to planet Bryyo. From this lore, it also seems that the Luminoth had found a planet of their own. If that is the case, then this would suggest that the Chozo left Elysia and went to Tallon IV to start a new life without the use of advanced technology. The way I understand this is that when the Luminoth went out in search of planets, and they crossed paths with the Chozo, the Chozo already had a bond with their planet. In other words, the bond with their planet was Tallon IV, as the Chozo became intertwined with nature. From the Age of Science, it seems that the Luminoth have found their planet, Aether. Metroid Fan 16:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) As far as Platinum Chest goes... to my memory, the Zebes chozo had the rounded heads we're used to, while the off-planet Chozo had varying feather spikiness and shapes. Dazuro 18:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) how i pronounce chozo I pronounce Chozo as Crow-zo. I know it is not how the word looks, but i think it sounds cooler.Don't ya think.So join me and start saying chozo like that if ya don't already. :Read the talk header, you are supposed to discuss improving the article here. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:10, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Etymology I think the Chozo's name may have come from a cho'ri'zo sausage. This is further proven by T'orizo'. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 19:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Chozo Technology Proof? What is the proof that confirms the Chozo as the creators of a number of their claimed technology? The technologies I'm mainly questioning are: Boost Ball, Combat Visor, Scan Visor, Spider Ball and Power Bomb. DragonTetra 03:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) What is the Chozos Homeworld Is it Zebes Deathmatch Who would win, a fully powered Luminoth (Dark beam, Light Beam, Annihilator, Seeker Missile, Dark/Echo visor, any other Luminoth technology), a fully powered Chozo (Think Samus at the end of Super Metroid, minus the screw attack because that might be Luminoth tech,),or a fully powered alimbic (Do I really need to explain it?) Sylux X 20:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Screw Attack is definitely a Chozo ability. Everything left on Tallon IV is a Chozo ability. Not to mention the gigantic statue of the Chozo Elder holding the Screw Attack out to the First of Bryyo. 07:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Taleu March '13 Sentience? It states in the "Races" template that the Chozo's sentience in of unknown status. Should I fix that? I mean, of course they're sentient... Sylux X 16:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, seems pretty logical to me. Unless its something to do with their extinct status? but they are still sentient so.. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC)